To Deny This, Would be to Deny the Truth
by luna-melody-bella-amour
Summary: New Moon, with my own personal twists and turns. JacobxBella, PLEASE don't read this if you don't like the original, it is written in a similar style.
1. Revelation

**AU:**_**So yep, another JacobXBella fanfic… but there are only so many because that's the way it should have been. And I stand by that.  
**_**So this is my first fic, I**** would absolutely love reveiws, constructive criticism is welcome. Yes I am team Jacob, if you don't like it, you can just not read it :)  
Also much love to my friends waiting to review :)**

**I do not own any of the characters or their stories I just like to imagine this is what happened instead**

**I also lay no claim to the lyrics and songs I will use.**

I was in my truck on the way from school down to La Push, or as Embry would call it "the rez", thinking about the last couple of months. Which was a happy surprise in itself, I had not been able to think about anything other than the day ahead for over 6 months now.

It had been a while since I'd started hanging with Jake, and I think even Charlie was getting a little annoyed at the amount of time I was spending down at La Push, but I couldn't help it. Jake made me feel whole again, whenever we spent time together my spirits would lighten. School was a bitter sweet agony, it took away from time I could be spending with Jake being slowly put back together just like the bikes he had worked meticulously over until they were back to their former glory. I was never allowed to touch them and just had to watch while he worked, it was quite a sight to see. Sometimes when conversation would slow and cease as he concentrated particularly hard, I would imagine him working from the edges of the metaphorically gaping hole in my stomach until one day he would finally reach seam to seam, and I would be fixed. At these times he would always bring me out of my happy place with a smile and a "Hey Bella, pass me that wrench".

I still think of Edward, and try not to, and it still hurts just as much as it used to. I'm still in love with him, as much as I know he has lost interest in me, and I still hope he will come back and make it all better. For now I have Jake and afternoons doing homework at my house or at his in his make-shift garage which had quickly become like my second home. My second home, with my best friend, and own personal sun (my rapidly growing personal sun). That and my scarily accurate hallucinations of being able to hear Edwards voice whenever I did anything reckless. Jessica still hadn't forgiven me for walking up to those men at the bar down the road after making her watch a zombie movie with me. Well she hadn't, until last week. I smiled to myself remembering her face when I had brought her with me down the first beach to hang with Embry Quil and Jake. She'd spent the whole trip back gushing over how big Quil was and how his age didn't matter because of how old he looked. To my knowledge she hadn't had the courage to see him again, and was back trying to get and stay with Mike.

My brow furrowed as I thought of Mike. The day after I took the bikes to Jacob I had been so happy to finally feel a little better. At school I had actually contributed to conversation, met with gasps, from everyone except Jess and Angela. Lauren even troubled enough to scoff "Oh yay Bella's back." to Tyler whom just nodded with a smile on his face. As I sat trying to catch up with everything that had happened Mike had sought my attention.

"Bella, yoo-hoo Bella?" He started waving annoyingly in my face, so I turned to face him. Had I really not paid attention to anything around me at school? For the first time, I noticed that Mike's hair was now a very red copper, like a bad hair dye, and was long; he'd also lost his begging puppy-dog face.  
"Yes Mike?" when I turned to face him he smiled wide and ran his fingers through his hair, oh great he thought he was the reason I felt better, because he was trying to be Edward.  
"Well now that you're," fingers through hair,  
"well you seem to be," hands through hair and imitation half-smile  
"better. I was wondering, if you would like to go see a movie?" half smile, oh god did he study Edward? The thought made me wince. Seeing this Mike's smile faded and he looked like the hurt puppy once more.  
"Oh yeah, Of course I'd love to," Well that saved his ego.  
"R-Really?" incredulous tone, but he went and started acting like a Z-grade Edward again.  
"Yeah we should totally get a whole group together and see something good." His face fell, but he still hadn't given up hope I could tell.  
"Sure, sure." Was his reply. At which I had remembered how often Jake would say those words, and I had immediately gone back to waiting to get biology and gym out of the way so I could go see him.

* * *

Living in a small town like Forks, the closest movie hall being in Port Angeles, meant that it was few months before a movie everyone could agree on started showing and another week or two to coordinate around homework, work, and teenage life. We had decided on a time that was good for everyone today and I was going to ask Jake if he wanted to come with us, I couldn't stand the thought of going with out my silver lining with me. As I pulled up to the Blacks house, I heard the rev of a motor then a splutter shortly followed by the smell of oil and a plume of black smoke coming out of Jakes garage. Without thinking I parked and ran off the see if he was ok, in so doing forgetting how uncoordinated I myself was, as I came around the corner I slipped on the loose dirt of their drive and crashed hands first into the dirt clods an rubble screaming as the ground came closer. Jake must have heard me scream, for seconds later I could hear his clumsy footsteps as he ran to see if I was ok. The end result of this being that we ended up in a pile of human limbs that sounded much like the laughter superimposed over the funny bits in old slap-stick comedies.

"Bella what are you doing down here?" Jacob Black laughed as he detangled himself from me. With much difficulty, I suppressed my laughter enough to say,  
"I could ask the same of you" I raised my eyebrow and realised how hilarious we must look, and started laughing again, god it felt good to laugh again. Giving one of his best Jacob smiles he stood up, leant down and offered his hand to help me.  
"Well you see, I was going for chivalry. You know, saving the damsel in distress… buuut I forgot that I don't exactly fit the guidelines," after I took his hand and he helped me up he left one hand in mine and used the other to block letter title in the air.  
"MUST have a good sense of balance." He looked at me still smiling, these days he towered over me, and was about twice as wide, it wasn't any wonder why he found it hard to move in a straight line without falling into something, he had grown so much in so little time. Chuckling he brushed himself off and looked at me.  
"So what's your excuse then?" He pushed me lightly and I almost fell over again.  
"Yeah me too." I said matter-of-factly while brushing myself off, dreading what my hair would look like right now.  
"Oh is that so? And who was your damsel?" he mused, pulling twigs out of my hair, I blushed at the fact they were there in the first place.  
"You my dear Watson, and I am subtracting two years from your current age." I smiled and walked towards the make shift garage. It took Jake a few minutes to realise what I had said, at which point he followed me.  
"Hang on, why am I now two years younger?" He looked pleasantly confused; I waited until I had sat down in the rabbit to answer him.  
"Because you blew something up" I smiled and poked out my tongue at him.  
"Look around bells, do you see any fire balls, or even any smoke?" I laughed as Jacob dramatically flung his hands around, hitting them on the bonnet of the rabbit by accident.  
"OW!" he managed to say before flinching and tripping, he was almost as co-ordinated as I was, I thought to myself while giggling.  
"Bells the 'explosion'" He air quoted.  
"was me finally finishing this bike." As he explained he wheeled around a magnificent shiny black motorcycle.  
"Oh Jake! This is awesome! Thank you sooo much." I couldn't help but smile up at my radient personal sun, but he was putting on a foux angry face.  
"Bella what the hell are you on about, as if i would let you ride my bike!" He looked like he was trying hard not to crack up. I couldn't blame him, my face would have been priceless. I swear I was lucky the wind didn't change.  
"bu-but I thought-" I stammered in confusion. Jake walked around the corner and out of the door, leaving me to feel horrible. Seconds later he came back, beaming from ear to ear.  
"This is your bike Bells." He pointed to the cherry red bike he had just wheeled in. I instantly fell in love with it and flung myself into Jacobs arms, in an attempt to hug him. This of corse ended in a sense of déjà vu as we crashed into the ground by the door. Smiling Jake pushed the hair out of my face, and it struck me that things like this were never awkward between us. I stood and offered my hand to help him up, to which he shook his head laughing.  
"Now why would i take the hand of someone who can't even hug me without attempting murder?" He joked.  
"And i thought we were doing homework today?" He looked conspirationally at me.  
"Well we were, buuuuut i have an even better idea," I Winked and offered my hand again, this time he took it almost pulling me down with his efforts to get up. Bella you really should learn the laws of gravity and leverage i told myself.  
"Oh yeah? And what could be better than algebra?" Jake only just managed to get the sentence out before dissolving into fits of laughter.  
"Doing homework for an hour, then coming to the movies with me and some kids from school." Looking up at him, biting my lip, hoping he would agree. Looking down at me he smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the little red house.  
"SO x equals yz you say?" He asked as we got to the door. I smirked and took that as a 'yes'.

As we worked through Jacobs algebra work, we talked about the movie. It was a gory action flick. Secretly the only reason I wanted to go to this one, was becuase it was the only non-romance currently showing. I didn't let Jacob in on this however, I knew he would see through it and know that I was avoiding anything I could relate to Edward. The mere thought, dug the pain up again and I cringed in the middle of helping Jake with his last assigned question. I tried to mask it, but he saw. God bless him, all he did was reach around me and hug me. Some how, that kid always knew what i needed. Then i realised, I really couldn't live without him. Even if Edward came back, and i went back to him(which I know i would), I would never be able to go long without seeing Jake.


	2. Only Natural

_**AN:**__**So yep, another JacobXBella fanfic… **__**but there are only so many because that's the way it should have been. And I stand by that.**__**  
**__**So this is my first fic, I would absolutely love reveiws, constructive criticism is welcome. Yes I am team Jacob, if you don't like it, you can just not read it :)  
Also much love to my friends waiting to review :)**_

_**I do not own any of the characters or their stories I just like to imagine this is what happened instead  
**__**I also lay no claim to the lyrics and songs I will use  
**_

**AN:So I thought now was high-time I started to write some more. I know it seems to be off to a slow start, but please see it through.**  
**Thank you to all those who reviewed, the nice and helpful ones anyway.**  
**To "vamp-crazed-girl", and "Patrick", if you don't like twilight why read its fanfictions?**  
**To "fluffylova"(who is amazing so you need to read her stories… do eeeeet), "Anon", and "NumberOneTwilightFan" thank you for the advice on my talking scenes and I will change how I set them out, however they might not be exactly what you want.**  
**To "MissSkeeter" (is that a HP reference?) yes it IS fanfiction, and I am a fan, this story will be my fantasies of how New Moon should have been.**  
**Lastly, extra special thanks to "Jackiefiedfanficer", "ChristinaCullen", and "IWILL-MARRY-EDWARD-CULLEN NOTU" for your support and praise :).**

**

* * *

**

Jake and I managed to leave for the movie a little on the late side of 'on time', and then hit traffic. I was ok with this because I assumed that would mean everyone would be there by the time we arrived, also giving me time to just talk nonsense with Jacob in the Rabbit. When we finally arrived I had sore cheeks from smiling and laughing so much. For the first time in months I had actually listened to music, if you could call it that. Sitting at the lights Jacob had started to absently sing along to 'I kissed a girl' and I could help but laugh and taunt which was greeted by Jake belting out the rest of the songs at the top of his voice until we pulled into the parking lot near the cinema. I was looking forward to seeing Angela, just when we turned the corner to where everyone was meant to be meeting I got a call from her saying that she and Ben both had the stomach bug that was going around. Severely deflated I noticed that the only person at the juice place so-far was none other than Edward#2, Mike Newton.

Once I got off the phone with Angela, I told Jake that if he wanted snacks and a drink he should go and get them now. Resulting in my walking over to Mike stupidly by myself.  
Looking excited Mike came up to me, running his hand through his hair, and I wondered if that was now a nervous habit of his.  
"Hey Bella!" Mike said with a smile, and tried to hug me, at which I froze.  
"Hey, Mike, where is everyone else? Angela just rand and said she and Ben were sick. I haven't heard from anyone other than them." I asked and kept my distance.  
"Oh really?" Mikes smile got even bigger and more boy-ish, like he had just been told he was allowed to open his presents early this year. "Lauren rang Jessica, to tell her that she and Tyler couldn't come, and Jess rang Eric to say the same. Poor Eric rand me and told the whole story, then told me he had the stomach bug... guy was sick right there on the phone." He shook his head trying to look worried and empathetic, but I could tell he was over the moon. "Guess it's just you and me then Bella" his smile was so hopeful that I felt bad for squashing it, but I had to (the thought of a movie alone with a love-sick Mike Newton irked me to no end).  
"Yeah, you me, and Jake." My smile was genuine, but Mikes look of confusion and betrayal(?) was too much to keep it on my face long.  
"Jake? Who's Jake?" He blurted probably a little too loud. "Is that why you've been so much better? You have a new boyfriend." He accused. And technically it was true, except not the same definition of the word, Jake was a boy who was a friend, and he was the reason I was even feeling up to coming out in the first place.  
"N-no Jake's my ah..." I stammered lamely, not even knowing why it was so hard to admit to the truth that Jacob Black and I weren't together like that. "He's not my boyfriend." I managed to get out, and before I could think anymore on the subject, Jake cleared his throat behind me. Mikes eyes grew wide when he saw the size of him.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. Or Jake as you seem to already know me by." Jacob offered his free hand to Mike and elbowed me lightly at the last part of his sentence. Smiling but a little over-protective. Mike blanched at the sound of Jacobs voice (which was uncharacteristically deep recently, damn puberty hit this kid fast).  
"Mike." He said as he took Jakes hand and shook it, obviously not liking anything about the situation.

After that awkward introduction, I explained to Jacob why everyone else had ditched us, then left him with Mike while I went to go buy the tickets. Technically Jake was too young to see this movie, but I knew he'd seen worse and personally I didn't believe any sane person would question his age even if he were to buy his own ticket. Waiting in line I couldn't help but wish people had come to me and told me they weren't coming, that way I at least could have made up an excuse as to why I suddenly couldn't come, there-by avoiding the current situation I was in. I knew it sounded terribly conceited, but both boys had made it perfectly clear that they liked and wanted me. God knew I was going to have to sit in between the two. The under-paid-actor version of Edward; and my Sun, Jacob. If it were only a choice between these two boys, there was no question who I would have chosen. Sadly I knew that if I made it even vaguely look like I had 'chosen' him, he would be so heart-broken if the real Edward Cullen were to return and (undoubtedly) sweep me off my feet... shaking my head, I couldn't stand the thought. By the time I had bought the tickets and made my way back to the guys there was only 5 minutes until the movie started, which proved to be a good thing for the distain in the atmosphere was tangible.

* * *

The movie was absolutely terrible; blood, gore, and still somehow a romance. Not to mention Mike piss-bolting out of the movie hall exclaiming that he thought he was going to be sick, this was after I'd spent the whole time avoiding the hands turned palm up on either side of me just waiting for me to take them. I felt horrible; Mike probably had that stomach bug Angela and Ben had. Lucky it was only a twenty-four hour sort of thing.

It seemed that the lines between friends, and well 'more', was quickly blurring for me and Jake. When Jake had reached for my hand I had had the sudden urge to redefine those lines, but I honestly had no idea where I should place them. I knew I wasn't ready to move on, but I also knew Jake was the only one I could even consider moving on with. I just wished I could run away from it all, and if I could I would take him with me... if only that were possible. Snapping myself out of the split-second reverie I had pulled my hand out of Jakes, a little too harshly at that. Jake looked so torn when I did that, but then forced a frustrated sort of smile.  
"What's up Bells? We always hold hands, are you scared that weak-stomached pale-face Newton is gonna see?" He asked almost cruelly, jeaz I'd really hurt him. I grimaced,  
"No Jake, it's not like that ok?" I looked up at him hopefully, he urged me on with his eyes all too sarcastically. I sighed, how was I going to explain just how messed up I was right now?  
"Look it's just that I er- think that we're accidently crossing lines that I don't want to cross... right now anyways" I whispered the last bit and leant into his chest putting my arms around his torso, wishing that I could just disappear and stop being so damned selfish for one-whole day.  
"Bells," He breathed into my hair as he gently stroked it and my back. "you know I would never do what that sorry excuse for a human did to you. You mean so much to me, I can't even explain it. Sometimes I'm a little scared of it, others I just want to transfer to forks high so I can see you all-day." I buried my head in Jacob and wrapped my arms around him, struggling to hold back tears. Why did today have to be one of those days I was torn open again. Funnily enough having Jake do it, while holding me together, was rather comforting.  
"I-I know, but I can't honestly let you do that right now." I mumbled into his chest.  
"Well I'm not giving up on you, ever." He affirmed kindly. Sighing with the relief of the tears finally ceasing I whispered up to him,  
"Good, cause I don't want you too. God I'm so selfish. I still don't understand why though?" I swore and buried my face in him yet again, this time in frustration.  
"As you said, we keep accidently blurring our boundaries, that's because you love me and I love you... after-all, it's only natural." He smiled down at me, and I wondered how someone so perfect could chase someone so ruined.

"He-hmm, I hope I'm not interrupting a cougar and toy-boys anonymous meeting, but I really need to go home." Mike said rather accusatorily, oh god I was never going to hear the end of this from Jess. Wiping my eyes and quickly separating myself from Jacobs body, I turned to Mike.  
"Oh yeah, sure thing Mike. How did you get here?" It occurred to me that he probably shouldn't be driving like this.  
"Tyler, before Lauren told him she wasn't coming so therefore he needed to go keep her company," at this he looked like he was going to be sick again, but I couldn't blame him, "I was kind of hoping that you could have given me a lift home." He posed this as more of a question, looking at Jacob instead of me.  
It was quiet for a few minutes until Jacob, rather begrudgingly, said, "Okay fine, but you puke in my car and you're a dead man."

The drive home was scarily quiet, I had thought it would lift once we dropped Mike home. Like most of my prediction, other than the supernatural ones, I was wrong. Once Mike had gotten out of the car and I had closed the door after myself, it was just as morose and quiet. I wondered if what I had said had finally hit home for Jake and he was having second thoughts. When I looked over at him, he was sweating and concentrating on the road like I had never seen him do before. Needless to say I was worried.

"Jake, are you ok?" I reached out to feel his head. He was definitely way above a healthy body temperature. I gasped and proclaimed "Jesus you're hot Jake!"  
He half heartily smiled at me and said rather huskily. "It took you this long to notice?" he attempted to raise his eyebrows, but the effort seemed to make him feel worse, and he almost doubled over right there on my front lawn. Rushing to his side, I tried to bring his face back up, but he caught my wrist before I could. His hold was like a vice as he murmured "Don't touch me." At his words I flinched and pulled away scared of how hurt he seemed.  
"J-Jake I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore," my lip quivered and my voice caught in my throat before I could press on, "but I think you should let me call an ambulance for you." I finished lamely.  
"Wha-t? What makes you think I don't want to know you anymore? I'm sorry I grabbed you Bells I just felt like it would be a bad idea if you ha-". He winced in what I could only assume was gut wrenching pain. "Had. I, don't, need, an, ambulance." He panted and forced out the words. Sweat now dripping down his face like tears, he started walking over to the car. "I'll, be, fine. Call, you, when, better." With that he opened the door and drove away, too quickly for my liking, leaving me dumbstruck on the side-walk.

Once I pulled myself together, a thought of the little way I could help came to mind and I rushed inside. Not bothering to close the door behind me, I sprinted to the kitchen and dialed the number for Jacob's house. Fully realizing Jake wouldn't be home just yet, I waited with baited breath until Billy answered the phone.  
"Look kid do you have any idea what time it is?" his usually settling and wizened voice sounded like a whip as he went to threaten who ever it was at the other end of the phone.  
"Um hi Billy it's me, Bella Swan." I choked out with urgency. Billy went to appologise but I cut him off, Jake should be walking through that door any moment. "Look, Jake's real sick, he's on his way home. I think he should go to a hospital, but it may only be the twenty-four hour bug that's going around at the moment. His temperature is WAY above normal, and he seems really queasy and paranoid." I finished and waited for Billy to reply, but 5 minutes later there was still no reply except his worried breathing. "Billy? Hello, are you still there?" I asked tentatively.  
"Uh, yeah,sure sure." He sounded scared, I guess I did JUST tell him that his son was driving in a ridiculous condition like this. "Are you positive Bella?" He sounded like he would rather me be lying.  
"Yes Billy I am, why what'-" Then I heard a door slam open on the other side of the phone.  
"I ah, got to go." I couldn't believe it, Billy sounded like he was close to tears as he hung up the phone before I could say another word.

After about a minute of staring deftly at the phone, I quietly hung it up, went and closed the front door, and slowly went through the motions of getting ready to go to sleep. I had hoped the shower would help ease the anxcious knot in my stomach, and it had to a certain extend, but it had nothing to stop the one line that kept going through my head. This thought followed me until I was just about asleep, and i knew i would be murmering it once i was dreaming. "what the hell just happened?"


	3. Authors Note 1

**I regret to inform my readers that the story will, from here on in, take more of a life of its own. I promise to re-work it once it is finished (and I have my own copy of New Moon, so as to re-read). I will try to work in requests as much as the story in my head will let me.**

**I saw this as something to warn you about because in writing my next chapter I found I was changing (or just not remembering) the timeline of the book vs. movie so the warning is for your own good.**

**As requested I have worked in some fluff in the next chapter. I hope it is to you standards :)**

**Remember it is my first fanfic, so be gentle ;P**

**xoxo Luna Melody**


	4. Dreams

_**If you are going to comment on my spelling, make sure you post the mistakes, if you don't I will just take it that you're flaming ^.^**_

_**AN: so yet aagain I have changed my layout, in hope that this is more of what you were looking for. Sorry it took so long to update, mad case of writers block followed by a hectic couple of days just didn't let me write.**_

_**WARNING: some sub-plot characters are a little OOC but that's only me giving them more of a say in the story.  
So this is my first fic, I would absolutely love reviews, constructive criticism is welcome. Yes I am team Jacob, if you don't like it, you can just not read it :)  
Also much love to my friends waiting to review :)**_

_**I do not own any of the characters or their stories I just like to imagine this is what happened instead  
I also lay no claim to the lyrics and songs I will use**_

_**Also there is some of jacobs (well a lot of) point of view in this chapter, the parts not said who's POV it is, are obviously Bella.  
**_**So as requested I have included some fluff, I hope you like it :)**

**

* * *

**

I had tried calling, and calling, I was feeling a little obsessive, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but think this was my own doing. And I really wanted to fix it. I was walking away from the phone for the fifth time today, and that was nothing compared to how many calls I had made during the past weeks.  
Apparently Jake had mono and I couldn't visit, nor could he answer the phone. I'd give Billy a week, I decided, before I got pushy. A week was generous.  
Aiming to distract myself, I picked up the newspaper Charlie had left on the kitchen table. It would seem that the bear attacks had gotten worse again. Here I am absorbed in my own little world, not even noticing the people dying.  
Reading on I was horrified at the condition they found the bodies. What was it about these descriptions had something in my subconscious mind screaming for me to hear what it had to say?  
Which was seemingly impossible cause, you know, it's SUBconscious. So instead it just translated into an unpleasant nagging in the back of my mind.

* * *

One Week Later

Jake and I were back in his shanty garage, just sitting in the rabbit drinking lemonade in comfortable silence.  
My head was on his shoulder and I was lying with my feet hanging out of the open back door.

"Hey Bells?" Jacob asked quietly, I looked up to see him looking at me through his lashes.

"Yeah Jake?" I replied just as quietly, wondering what he was so hushed about.

"Do you wanna go for a walk down to first beach?" he almost whispered, but he seemed happy nervous so I wasn't worried.

"Sure, sure." I nodded and took his hand as he helped me out.  
I may feel happy when I'm with Jake, but unfortunately I'm not any more coordinated. And neither is he, he's also a lot stronger than I am heavy.  
This concoction of duel uncoordination and rules of gravity end up in me being hoisted too quickly out of the car and semi flying into Jake's arms as he falls till he is up against his work bench.  
Hugging him for dear life, I realised how warm he was, and how nice he smelt. Jake started running his fingers through my hair and whispering in my ear.

"Shh it's alright Bells, just a bit of a fall." It was then I noticed I was clinging onto him digging my nails into his back.  
I mumbled an apology but didn't let go. He just hugged me back, resting his chin on my head.

This was nice. He was still running his fingers through my hair when, I looked up, meaning to find his eyes to see what he was thinking.  
Instead I accidently caught his lips. We both froze in shock, but simultaneously melted into this new found closeness.  
I couldn't believe it, I was kissing Jake, and I didn't care. Scratch that. I was kissing Jake and I never wanted it to stop.  
Pulling me closer, he gently kissed the corners of my mouth, my nose, and my forehead, before returning to my waiting lips.  
Blushing I reached a hand up and started pulling his neck closer so I could reach him better. This was so different to the last person I had kissed, that was cold and smelt of all the sweet things.  
This was warm like the feeling of a comforter in winter and smelt of the workshop at the same time as nature; dirt, and foliage. It was a good feeling and smell.  
I smiled at the thought and Jake slowly and gently ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I gratefully complied, wrapping my fingers in his hair, he held me tighter.  
Pulling his face from mine but not loosening his grip; he rested his head against mine.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He barely spoke.

For some reason I was now lying underneath my warm comforter, with a huge smile plastered across my face. Then realisation hit.  
_What the hell was that?_  
_Jacob didn't love me, well not anymore._  
_Why was I about to say it back?_  
One thing was for sure, Billy had had his week. I was going down there today, no buts about it.

* * *

Jacob POV  
After The Movie.

What the hell is going on? I swear I could have broken Bellas wrist when I was stopping her from touching my face. And that was nothing compared to the images I had seen when she went to touch me.  
Speeding back to La Push, going way too fast, those images were all I could see, and the hurt and confusion on Bellas face when I had yelled at her.  
What is happening? My skin feels like it's melting and then re-stabilising then melting again. I can't think straight log enough to address the nagging feeling that I know exactly what's going on.

The tyres of my rabbit screeched as I turned the corner into our driveway. Parking hastily I sprang from the car, as best I could, considering I was shaking and it felt like I was about to burst out of my own skin.  
Surprisingly my dad was waiting for me at the door, and so was Sam Uley.  
Practically having a psychotic episode, I started yelling from my car to the house.

"What the HELL are YOU doing here!" I directed at Sam. My Shaking was getting more and more violent, and I just felt so angry, like it was going to consume me.

"You were right, he IS very close to the change, and I'd hoped it would stay dormant, we already have four. Well thankfully we knew before it was happening, warning is always good." Sam said sadly to my father.

"We should be thankful for Bella Swann then my friend." My father whispered monotonously.

"Excuse me!" I screamed at my father and Sam. "But I was talking to you! Why the HELL ARE YOU HERE?" The shaking was unbearable now and I lunged at Sam.

Instantly there was a giant wolf in front of me, where Sam had been, baring its teeth. I swear I could hear Sam. But it wasn't with my ears.  
"Jake, call down, I'm here to help." I could hear Sam say in what I assumed was meant to be a comforting tone.  
_Where the hell is he?_ I thought while turning my head around, the huge wolf in front of me had stopped looking like it was going to attack

"I'm right here." I heard Sam say.  
_What the hell? Oh is this how he recruits? He reads their thoughts and takes over their minds?_ I thought cynically.

"Oh I wish Jacob, I wish that was how I came to leading the pack." I heard Sam laughing as he said this. _Okay this is going too far!_

"GET OU-" I started yelling, but broke off because it sounded like a bark.

"Jake. Look down." Sam urged, and out of pure shock I followed his order. When I did, I saw russet paws and let out a yelp as that nagging feeling of knowledge broke through.

The legends were true.

* * *

The Same Morning.  
(As Bellas Dream)

Four weeks! It had been four weeks and Bella was still calling! When is she going to get the idea that we aren't talking anymore, and that we will never see each other again? It's not that I don't want to see her, trust me I do, but it's safer for her this way, and I have to keep Bella safe.  
I'd had another dream about her last night; this one was a little sweeter and slower than my previous dreams. I blushed at the thought of the ones that came before it. _Jeaz you're more like a pig than a dog_, I thought to myself.  
Last nights dream wasn't only different because of the rating, but because of how real it felt; I could smell her, feel her, and taste her.  
_The warmth of her body, next to mine, and her blush under my hands. How soft yet firm her lips had felt when she smiled, oh and she had tasted better than I had ever imagined before_.

_Snap out of it Jake!_ I yelled at myself internally as I stood under the hot shower.  
Well I may say hot, but I could only really tell because of the steam coming from it and fogging all the glass.  
Truth be told, I missed hot showers; this damn wolf body temperature meant I rarely felt cold and I never felt hot.  
I had the feeling the only thing that would chill me to the bone would be the touch of a damn blood sucker. However I doubt I would ever let one get close enough for it to touch me; their scent is so disgustingly sweet, (like rotting fruit) that I would have to kill them and burn the remains just to get rid of the stench.  
Of course, you could barely tell the Cullens had ever even lived in Forks. It was the alarmingly fresh smell of the redhead whom we still hadn't caught slimy bloodsucker.  
To say that the coloured, I didn't even know there could be coloured vamps, one was pleasurable to tear apart, would be an understatement. On the other hand it was way too easy. Paul Embry and Jared had liked it even more than me.  
Embry had also been pestering me, telling me I should go and see Bella.

*flash back*

_Dude, just go see her already! She went out with a vampire, it's not like she's going to kick you out the door or anything._ We were running in wolf form, on patrol. Again. And Embry was nagging me. Again. Using perfect logic. Again.

_I know she won't Em. That's exactly why I can't see her. Even if I could tell her; which I can't._ We hah had this conversation so many times that I felt like a well loved record.

_You don't know that._ Embry butted in right on cue.

_Yes I do. Sam gave the order that none of us could tell anyone about this business. I nodded my head at the two of us running side-by-side, as a gesture to capture the whole wolf thing. And he's the alpha, so it is physically impossible to go against that order._ I finished, knowing what would come next.

_You know that doesn't apply if she's your imprint, look at Emily, she knows everything. Although it would be kinda hard to hide once Sam wolfed up too close…_ he trailed off, knowing that he would have to forget he said that, or endure Sam's guilt later.

_Bella isn't my imprint._ I stated.

_How do you know? You haven't seen her since you went through the change!_ Embry countered wisely. Damn that logic.

_Because before I changed I saw images of me hurting her_. I thought more to myself, than to him. I'd been using this as my excuse and justification not to go and see the love of my life.  
Picking up on my feelings Embry decided to take a different route.

_Well so what if you can't tell her? Why does that mean you can't see her? Jake, you're driving everyone nuts with your thoughts on this girl, even Sam. He only agrees with you because of what happened to Emily._ Embry was now pleading with me.

_Em, I can't let that happen to Bella. I'm not strong enough for that._ I barely mumbled in my thoughts, letting the pain wash over my words, so maybe he could understand.

*End Flash Back*

Pulling me out of my thoughts, I heard a familiar engine pull up outside my house. _Oh my god she just doesn't give up._ I pulled a towel off the rack and wove it around my waist. I went back to my bedroom and lay down. Hopefully Billy would take care of her, say I was out or something.  
Not that he didn't agree with Embry. Every night he threatened that the next time she called he would tell her to come 'round, and if I wasn't here he would keep her entertained 'till I was.  
I groaned, perhaps leaving Billy to get the door was a mistake.  
I heard the truck door slam and waited for the knock at our front door. It came louder and faster than I had expected. She was pissed. That could work in my favour or work against me. Through my door I could hear dad calling out.

"Just a minute! These wheels aren't what they used to be." He chuckled at his own joke. _God I love these new senses_. I thought about the heightened sense of hearing I'd had since the change.

"Well hello there Bella." Dad sounded way too cheery for my liking.  
_Oh no he's going to let her in! What do I do? Jump out the window? What if they're right? I should put on some pants then. Wait a minute you I'm not seriously thinking about staying, am I? I should at least wait until I know. Right?_ I was so over the place, and all of these thoughts happened in the time it took for Bella to respond.

"Hi Billy." She said tersely. God she was really pissed. _Maybe I should go; by the sounds of it she's ready to kill me._ "I was coming to see Jake, and seeing as you seem happy enough he must be better so if you would just let me through…" Her resolve seemed to fail as her voice hitched over my name. _You're such a douche! She's not pissed, she's hurt!_ I scolded myself.  
_Yep, definitely staying_. If I could move I would run to her, but as of this moment I was completely numb and could only feel her pain. _Maybe they were right after all._

"Um yeah, he's a lot better. S-strong kid he is. Um, come in." Billy could hear her pain too, and he was hopeless against it. He loved Bella like a daughter, and I could imagine the pain her eyes would be causing him too.

"Uh th-thanks, is he up?" She said weakly, it was like the voice I had heard the first time she came here after that blood sucker had broken her heart. _Yep definitely a douche,_ I agreed with my prior thinking. _How am I ever going to make it up to her? __An apology would be a good start douche bag._ Great now not only am I talking to myself, I'm also insulting myself.

"He better be, he just had a shower about 5 minutes ago." He said jokingly, but with a hint of 'If he is asleep I give you permission to kick his sorry butt'. "Do you want me to go get him?" Dad offered awkwardly as an after thought.

"Uh no, I know the way. Thanks for er, letting me see him." She replied just as awkwardly. I could hear her shuffling footsteps and accelerated heartbeat, along with mine, all I could hear was heart beats.  
I sat up thinking that would be more respectful. And waited for her to open the door, with no idea of what I was going to say. Her foot steps stopped, and she took a huge amount of time before opening the door, not even bothering to knock. She looked horrible and beautiful all at the same time.

"H-hey." She stammered.

"Hi." I smiled at her, stood up and crossed the short distance to her. Wrapping my arms around her for the first time in a month, I leaning down, at the same time as bringing an arm up, I caught her bewildered face in my hand and guided my lips to hers. God I'm going to pay for this later.


	5. Breakfast

_Wow. Ok did that just happen?_ I came over here to confront Billy, to tell him that I didn't care if Jake was sick, I needed to see him. On the drive here I had seen Sam Uley exit the little red house, so I knew Jake wasn't that sick. Needless to say, I was pissed. No pissed was just a cover up of the rage I felt, and that was just covering the underlying feeling of hopeless abandonment. My anger had faded completely when I had said Jake's name to Billy, all that was left was the pain; but that seemed to work on Billy, he let me in straight away. At that I was confused, he had been the one telling me I couldn't see Jake, maybe he actually had been sick and was now well enough to see me. For some reason I highly doubted that. What was also strange was that Billy didn't even bother with small talk or asking about Charlie. _Very suspicious_, I had thought.

After letting Billy off the hook with getting Jake; I walked down the short hall to his small bedroom. Once I reached the door I considered turning back, and just forgetting the whole thing. If Jake didn't want to see me, I would rather him just ignore me; than have him forced to reject me to my face. It would be like living in Forks and never seeing the sun because it was always raining, as apposed to living in Florida and never seeing the sun because it had exploded in your face. I sighed and mustered all my courage, weakly opening the door.

It looked like Jake had been expecting me, _but not long enough to put on pants or a shirt apparently,_ I thought cynically but with an overwhelming edge of awe. I had to mentally force myself to speak, and not just let my jaw drop. He had changed so much; he'd cut his hair, grown at least a foot, and his skin had a sort of glow to it.

"H-hey." Was all I could muster, it was weak and I was fighting against the relief I felt at seeing his face again. It was like the world made sense again, but I couldn't let him know that, I was meant to be angry with him. Wasn't I?

"Hi." He'd smiled, god I loved that smile, the one he reserved for me and me alone. He stood up to cross the room, only taking a stride and a half. I remember thinking to myself, _no Bella __you're meant to be angry, don't let him fix it with a hug!_ I also remember not caring, just as long as I got a hug. And I did… boy did I get a hug.

* * *

Now I was here being kissed by Jacob Black, and I was frozen with shock; not because I didn't like it, but because of the dream I had had this morning. _MOVE Bella!_ I screamed in my head. So I did, letting all the shock, confusion, and anxiety wash out of me. Just like that. It was so easy to do this, why had I been so apprehensive of anything like this before? _Because you were scared he would help you and then break you_. I answered myself as I melted further into the kiss, ignoring the fact that he was just wearing a towel I slowly pressed my body closer to his. This was nice. It was right. We fit together. He could do better than me, I was broken, or was I? Had Jake just sewn that last stitch?

He pulled away gently, both of us breathing heavily from lack of oxygen. Resting his against mine, just like he had in the dream, he sighed and closed his eyes. Opening them slowly, he looked into my eyes, and I was transfixed by the almost black windows to Jakes thoughts.

"I love you Isabella Swann" He groaned as if he couldn't emphasise my name and his love enough, even carrying the n in Swan. In the split-second that followed I saw what our future could be.

***Flash Forward***

"Mommy!" The coffee-coloured girl squealed as she flung herself into my arms, laughing as Jacob followed her acting like a bear. Hugging both of us while we all laughed at their game. I marvelled at how little Jake had changed, yet we had what seemed to be a three or four year old daughter. Whom was hugging into me and giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek. "I love you momma, and you too daddy." She confessed easily. Well she didn't inherit that from me that was for sure.

"Yeah squirt, I love momma too." Jake winked at me as the girl scowled in indignation at his misunderstanding. Well that proved she was mine, I don't think anyone else has ever done my scowl so well in my life.

"NO! We all know you love momma. I was saying I love yoooooou!" She pushed her dad playfully from the safety of my arms. Scratch that she was either four or five, she was just tiny. Our fits of laughter were broken when we heard a baby cry from inside.

"Oh silly daddy!" Jake said whacking himself in the head and smiling at the girl in my arms and then at me. "Well I best go and get your brother hey sweetie?" He said and ruffled her hair, then headed through the front door of a quaint little house with rustic features.

"Seems like little Ephraim just wanted to be part of all the fun." I heard Jake proclaim as he walked out the door again, holding a boy around two years old, and lighter than his sister, he had my eyes and nose. He also had Jakes smile, which broke his face as he saw me and his sister.

"Ma Ma!" The little boy gurgled, as Jake brought him to me and we all hugged. Leaning down, Jake kissed my forehead.

***End Flash Forward***

* * *

After that, there was no question in my mind. Jake had fixed me, and shown me something I had never expected, but now wanted with my whole heart.

"I love you too Jacob Ephraim Black." I whispered and stretched up gently pecking him on the lips. "But you should probably put some pants on." I stifled a giggle as I tried to look serious. I walked into his room and threw a pair at his amused face. He left the room mumbling something about being kicked out of his own space to get changed.

I just lay on his bed and smiled. Something was nagging at the back of my mind, again, as I wondered why the hell Jake had been keeping away from me.

"Hey, what's up Bells?" Jake sounded concerned; I must have been wearing my confusion on my face. He was holding a tray stacked with breakfast foods, even eggs and bacon.

"Ah so that's what took you so long." I said looking pointedly at the tray of food, and ignoring his question.

"Uhuh. Want some?" He asked coming and sitting next to me. It was then I realised how hungry I now was. I'd left the house this morning feeling all wrong and sick, deciding to skip breakfast to come see Jake. as if to highlight the point, my stomach grumbled embarrassingly.

"Uhm yeah, if that's ok?" I said blushing.

"Jeaz Bells, do you think I would have made so much if I wasn't intending for you to have some too? Wait, don't answer that." He winked at me, and gave me a huge plate of food, with a glass of orange juice and fruit salad as a side dish. I gawked when I saw the amount, and even more when I saw that he still had more than twice as much as he had given me. "Uhm, do you want more?" he asked sheepishly.

"N-no," I stuttered. "Just, you sure you can eat all that? 'Cos I'm not gonna finish all this," I admitted. "Although it does smell and look amazing Jake." I gushed. Taking a bite of the cooked mushrooms I was surprised at how good they were. "AND taste." I amended, and then blushed.

He just laughed and shook his head, tucking in to his mid morning meal. We ate in almost silence, but it was a happy silence. When I finally finished (Jake had still managed to finish in half the time it took me), to my surprise I actually found room for it all, Jake took away the dishes. He came back in with two refills of juice, handing me mine he lay on his side next to me. Looking up at me his face set into that of a man on a mission. It worried me a little.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"You never answered my question." He stated matter of factly. Damn! He had noticed. I blushed, of course.

"Oh, well. I was, uhm, just wondering why? You know, why you didn't want to see me for so long." I hung my head, very self conscious now.

"Hmmm let me make some calls. I could tell you now, but I don't think I would explain it right. So I think it would be best if I take you to Sam and Emily's and have them do it." He smiled thoughtfully, brushing my hair out of my face. Although I was confused, I trusted Jake. Then something he had said hit me.

"Wait, you run with Sam now?" I asked incredulously. Jake chuckled lightly.

"You have no idea Bells." He smiled ironically still laughing and got up to go make his calls.

After about ten minutes I walked out of the room to find Jake, instead I found Billy. He beamed up at me, and I once again felt like he could see my emotions through my eyes.

"He'll be back in a minute, he's just getting hold of Sam." He laughed lightly up at me. _What was so funny?_ I just nodded, and seconds later Jake lumbered into the small kitchen through the back door, huge smile plastered on his face.

"Come on bells," He sped past grabbing my hand and pulling me along, I looked back at Billy confused. Billy just shrugged smiling even more now. "Bye dad! Going to Sams for a while, probably won't be back till late. Have fun watching the game with Charlie tonight" He called back as we left through the front door, bee-lining for the Rabbit. I had completely forgotten Charlie was coming to La Push tonight to hang at the Blacks. It was hard not to feel Jacobs's excitement; it was kind of uplifting actually. Seeing as I was already riding on a high it was down right intoxicating.

In minutes I was sitting on a lounge in the little sitting room of Sam Uley's house, surrounded by five giant Quileute men, feeling very small. All of whom I already knew, except Jared and Paul. Jake and I were sitting on the love seat. Embry sitting across from us in an old recliner looked smug, for god knows what reason. Paul looked outraged, like someone had betrayed him, and very scary. Jared was in his own little world of indifference. And Sam was standing facing the lopsided semi-circle of people looking up at him.

"Meeting in the kitchen." Sams said in his deep authoritarian voice. Somehow I knew he meant everyone but me. "Do you want a drink or anything Bella?" He asked in a strained voice. I shook my head; I wouldn't need refreshment for a week after the breakfast I had just consumed. "Ok, this may take a while, I'll see if Emily wants to come sit with you." He said attempting kindness, but I just felt like I was about to be baby sat. Paul was the first out of the room, followed lazily by Jared, then out sauntered Embry, Sam left looking pointedly at Jake before doing so, Jake just rolled his eyes and got up; leaning down he kissed me lightly on my head.

"Don't stare at Ems scars." He whispered kindly but with warning in my ear then left the way the others had, dragging his feet slightly.

A minute later I could hear rushed whispers which I politely ignored; twiddling my thumbs hoping for this 'Emily' to walk through the door, at the same time as dreading it. I didn't know this woman, but it would be nice to talk to someone while trying to ignore the slowly rising voices from the other room. My attention was suddenly drawn to a picture of a beautiful woman on the wall opposite; she was a Native American with astonishingly graceful features. I stood up and walked over, mouth open in mesmerisation; it was like she was looking straight into your soul through the camera.

"I see you found my senior year school photo." A clearly friendly woman spoke from behind me. I span around to see if she really was that stunning in real life. I gasped when my eyes fell on her face, she had three angry red scars disfiguring half of it; but that wasn't nearly as surprising as her eyes, even more powerful than the picture on the wall, and ten times wiser.

"I-I suppose I have." I stammered and blushed as I dropped my gaze. She chuckled at my reaction, eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry little vampire-wolf." She said like a mother to her growing daughter. My jaw dropped at her pet-name for me. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée."

"Bella, the chief's daughter." I offered. "Excuse me but what was that you called me?" I asked hesitantly, clearing my throat in disbelief.

"Oh I, I didn't mean any offence," She looked embarrassed. "it's just that I've hear so much about you…" Emily trailed off absently, still not making any sense. She'd heard so much about me? And that lead her to calling me vampire-wolf how? _Does she know about the Cullens?_ I panicked to myself, _but then where did the wolf part of it come from?_

Still lost in my swirling thoughts Emily called me back by taking a tentative step toward me and rubbing my shoulder with an understanding but careful look on her face. She guided me gently back to the love seat, looking like a woman with the world on her shoulders. The side of her mouth that wasn't scarred was turned down in a frown that I thought was more like a thinking face. She sat down next to me and just looked at me for a few minutes, finally breaking our silence (the boys were still bickering in the background).

"This may seem really out of place, but if it helps I'm a wolf too." Emily offered with a half-smile. Surprisingly it did calm my nerves a little, but I was still confused and very anxious about the Cullens. They may have left me, but I couldn't stand the idea of people hunting them because of what they are physically. "So just to put it out there, what they're fighting about out there is how to deal with the fact that Jake told you about the legends of 'The Cold Ones'." My mind was rushing, well at least that affirmed that she knew about the Cullens. That time and place seemed like so long ago now, so much had happened since; and there was that nagging feeling again. I could remember Jake saying something about not supposedly not being able to tell 'pale-faces' about the legends, _but was he really going to get into trouble for that?_ I panicked.

"But that wasn't his fault! I flirted with him to try and get it out of him, cos Sam had said something about the Cullens not coming to First Beach. They can't punish him for that." I was pleading to Emily, and I went to stand up to go into the kitchen and fight Jakes case. As I did so she grabbed my wrist firmly but un-aggressively, making me sit back down.

"Bella honey it's ok." She cooed rubbing my arm again. "Yes Jake ignored the rules of the tribe, and yes usually the person would be punished, but I think they will make an exception when it comes to you two." She said with a wink.

"W-why would Jake and I be the exceptions to the rule?" I asked, even more confused now. _Was it because I had dated a vampire, so I would know by now even if Jake hadn't said anything about it?_

"How much about the wolves do you remember from that legend Bella?" Emily asked her eyes full of meaning. The nagging was no less than a pounding in my head now. Finally it broke through. My mouth dropped in realisation.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, and then proceeded to pass out.


	6. Authors Note 2

**So I know I usually post an authors note at the beginning of the chapter, but fanfiction wasn't being very cooperative.  
****Instead I decided to post another "chapter" AN.**

**So what do you guys think of the events that have come to pass?  
****Next chapter is going to have some Emily POV, opinions?**

**And guys, I'm not getting nearly enough reviews =/**

**Also, if you have any serious requests for up coming chapters, please post them =]  
****No, Bella and Jacob will not be having sex anytime soon. Unless, of course, someone can pitch an idea of the necessity of the act.  
Must be classy and linked with the 'magical' world.**

**I need names for my new character.  
****She is around 300 years old, looks around 22.  
She still has a heart beat.  
She will end up being quite important to the plot.**

_**I own none of the original characters, or the lyrics that inspired this story.  
****All credit for those goes to Stephanie Meyer, Delta Goodrem, and Michael Buble.**_

**Big love and hugs to christina-tears, a very nice girl and follower of my story =]  
you should all go read her stories :P**


	7. Overload

**AN: Longest chapter ever! And I obviously don't mean that in length, but in how long it has taken to write… so much I wanted to say, but not enough ways to say it. If you have questions by all means post them in a review, and if they aren't going to be covered in the rest of the story I will answer them.**

**I also haven't had any suggestion as to what the girls name should be. Or any questions about her…**

**I do NOT own twilight, or any of the lyics that inspirered this story.**

**

* * *

**

Emily P.O.V

Jake had brought Bella over, _does that mean he has imprinted on her?_ I thought excitedly as I mixed the muffin batter in our quaint kitchen. Soon the boys, my boys, came through the hall into the kitchen; my excitement was confirmed by the array of contrasting emotions played on each mans face. Paul, always so headstrong, thought of it as an atrocity, she ran with vampires; Embry had been theorising that Bella was Jakes imprint so he strutted into the room looking like the cat who got the canary; Jake walked in happier than I had ever seen him; Jared was just as nonchalant as usual. It was Sam's face that surprised me, he looked frightened. I couldn't bear to see him like this; he looked vulnerable, under all his 'alpha' exterior. I quickly rushed over to my husband-to-be, wrapping my arms around him; all my excitement gone.

"Sam, what's wrong? Your brother imprinted on the woman he was already in love with!" I whispered while hugging him; returning to some of my excitement. The boys were whispering and arguing in the background, something about Paul not trusting her; Jake and Embry openly fighting with him, while Jared sat and whispered remarks supporting both sides.

"There's something different about his imprint, I can't know for sure yet." He whispered, anxiety colouring his words. We stood holding each other for a moment.

"What do you mean different with his 'imprint'?" I was confused, what could be different about Bella, other than the colour of her skin? "From what I've hear, there is nothing wrong with Bella." I whispered reproachfully.

"No, as in the actual imprint itself. As you said, he's imprinted on her when he was already in love with her." He stressed staring into my eyes. He was worrying me, I saw Jake as being very lucky; Sam seemed to see it as being dangerous, and he looked like he felt guilty for something.

"OH COME ON! She's my imprint, like it even matters now!" Jake was losing his cool, yelling under his breath. This drew mine and Sam's attention from one another, and to the boys scowling across the table at each other. Well; Paul boring holes into Jake with his eyes, and Embry and Jacob doing the same to Paul.

"But she, runs with vampires." Hissed Paul, trembling. _If this doesn't stop soon we're going to have a wolf fight here in this room_, I thought to myself, a little worried. "What if she had told that filthy blood sucker she was fu-."

"ALL RIGHT! That's ENOUGH" Sam somehow managed to bellow at the same time as whisper. Turning to me he looked me in the eyes and sombrely said "Emily I think it would be best if you were the one to break it to Bella, contrary to this ones beliefs" he shot Paul a death stare that would whither the healthiest tree. "I have full confidence that she hasn't put it together yet." I just nodded and left.

* * *

**After Bella Has Feinted**

_Oh my gosh the poor girl_, I thought, cradling Bellas limp form in my arms. I just sat there brushing her hair with my fingers, it was so soft. The boys had gone silent finally, I assumed they were outside; at least Sam, Paul, and Jacob were. I could almost imagine Jared and Embry sitting in the kitchen, Embry still smug and Jared still indifferent. As if he could hear what I was thinking, Embry waltzed into the room, not as happy as before but still totally engrossed in his own confidence. That quickly shattered when he noticed Bellas condition.

"What happened to her?" His tall broad form rushed over and knelt beside us, whispering. The connection between the brothers never ceased to amaze me. Especially Jake and Embry, those two were like blood brothers. The mere thought of Jacobs imprint being hurt, had Embry on his knees making sure he was there in case there was something he could do.

"It's ok Em." I cooed still cradling Bella. "She just passed out when I asked how much she knew about the stories of the wolves. Sam was right, she hadn't put it together." I said in wonder looking down at the poor girl. She had gone from one nightmare straight into another, only to realise that she knew the whole time how connected they really were. No wonder her brain had gone into over load.

"This isn't good, what if she completely shuns Jake now!" Embry worried in my ear, looking at Bella.

"It may take her some getting used to, but I don't think you should stress too much. I have a feeling she won't have much choice." I said, at the same time as it occurred to me myself.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked, taking Bellas temperature with the back of his hand. Though that made no sense because of how hot his skin was naturally.

"I don't really know myself, but I just have a feeling that what Bella and Jake have is more than any of us can fathom yet. I dare say that is why it is taking the boys so long to come back." After I said this I knew that I was speaking the truth.

"That would be just like Jake, to be the odd one out, the one to choose his imprint, to prove the Elders wrong." Embry chuckled lightly.

* * *

**UNKNOWN P.O.V  
The day Jake imprints.**

I'd always felt something pulling me away. Away from where I lived, and breathed. Away from my family. But it really wasn't something pulling me away it was something pulling me towards its self. Like where ever it was, that was where I was meant to be. Over the last few months this sensation had gotten almost unbearable, and extremely consistent. It was to Italy that I was ultimately being pulled, I knew this because of the countless times it was mentioned in our house and the stream of dreams.

I was neither consoled nor calmed by the fact I was being drawn to Italy, and my father was just plain furious. I could understand why. While I was growing up, my father often talked of Voltera and how I should never be allowed through its gates, for fear I would not come back. The Volturi ran his life, and by extension mine and my mothers as well. The Volturi had one rule for all vampires 'keep the secret'. And that's what we did. For three hundred years I had been keeping the secret, for I knew that if the Volturi were to find out about my mother and I, they would find out about my father too. My father, the half breed. And my mother, bitten by the half breed. Then there's me, the three parts human, one part vampire.

My parents had been confused as to what would become of me, after I was born. I had been 3 months early, too young to be born, and yet I survived. I was born with all of my teeth and hair, fully capable lungs and heart. My grandfather was brought in to observe me, and my mother was kept away from me, to stop her from sucking my blood. My grandfather theorised that I was the same as my father, just that the vampire blood was diluted even more by human blood, and that it would just take me a little longer than it took him for me to reach maturity. And he was right. The older I got the faster the blood consumed my human blood, and the more vampiric I got. I got stronger, I started to hate human food, my hearing got better, as did my sight, I grew more and more beautiful with each day. It took me ten years to become what my dad had in seven. I had even now, developed my own venom, though I still had a beating heart and exceedingly warm skin, so I just presumed it would have to be different to my father's venom, which was straight vampire venom. That my extra bit of human blood, would have changed it slightly. I had also inherited a power that was a 'sense' of sorts, the sense of fate. It would seem that my fate was to finally confront the Volturi. To meet another vampire, that wasn't my kind hearted grandfather, or my effervescent mother. To risk my life, fore I still had blood running through my veins. My mother and father both had their own unique powers; my father could sense people in need of help, and do what ever it took to get them that help(this was how he met my mother); and my mother could see the future(before she was a vampire she had dreamt of my father coming to her, and he did). My grandfather however had nothing, and I knew he often mourned over his dead wife and thought that she would have been a perfect vampire with a power of her own, seeing as their son had one.

My sixth sense had always pulled me to make the right decisions in life, and to help others with their problems. And I had forever had a dull pull towards Voltera, I would sometimes get images of their red eyes, and cloaks of matt black, but there were always stronger urges; things to do before I reached my ultimate goal.

Around 18 years ago, the detour urge, had started pulling me towards Phoenix America, which I could never make sense of; though my skin wasn't the same awe striking spectacle like my grand fathers or my mothers, it was closer to theirs than it was to my fathers slight luminescence(this however did depend on how I fed, on human food I was a little bright in the sunlight, on animals I was like a white sheet with a light streaming through it, on human blood it was like I was covered in the finest glitter you could get and then the sun caught every piece of it); so it made no sense to me to go to Phoenix as I would most likely give away that I wasn't human.

And then I remember the pull shifting and becoming more urgent around a year ago, this time to the Olympic peninsula; which made no sense yet again, my grandfather had met the tribes of that land a few times since his existence came to be, all but one tribe that is, the Quileute tribe. He had told me the stories he himself had been told by neighbouring tribes. The stories of the 'cold ones' and the first wolf pack. Being born into this world, I was in no way a cynic; I had looked sixteen on my ninth birthday for crying out loud. So when I was told the stories I took everything to heart. I loved the idea of the wolves, but of course I could never be allowed to meet one, that would end my life just as quickly as going to Phoenix or Voltera. I also knew that the 'cold one' of which they told, were another coven of 'vegetarian' vampires, and I would not endanger them with my presence.

-Ironically I smelt less vampire than a half breed, but also less human; also I had my own plane of blood temperature, therefore I wasn't cold either; my eyes were neither red nor gold, but they did change depending on my diet(from blue-green-brown-burgundy with flecks of red-black). I knew that the wolves would still know something was wrong about me, so I would try not to risk it. There was just too much else about me that screamed "vampire related, kill it!".

Now just yesterday I had dreamt of a specific dreary town and human faces. When I woke the pull was stronger than anything I had ever felt in my life, and it was straight "into the enemies belly", so to speak. I was in tears by noon, I needed to follow this impulse, and soon. It was like it was the last step before Voltera and standing before the Volturi. I had to leap. I had a feeling that if I had been a full vampire I would have left at dawn and swam from my home in Hobart Australia, straight to First beach, La Push; however, I was not. Instead I was left to my thoughts for a few hours in my dreams, so when I woke I was second guessing the urge and decided to wait for my father to wake. I had decided I would tell him first, or at the same time as my mother and grandfather. I would get their opinions before I set off towards my own death. By the time my tears and the pain started at midday we had booked my flights to Sydney then to Seattle, from there I could run. I would be there in three days. That's not soon enough. But no one is going to die, so I guess it will have to do. I thought to myself for the hundredth time today.

"My dear child, you will be on a plane in less than 8 hours." My grandfather said, coming and sitting beside me. We had often said he was my uncle or my brother, he didn't look a day older than 20; yet there was so much wisdom behind his golden eyes that you could not deny he was the oldest here. Five hundred and fifty two years this gentle man had been on this earth.

"This won't be the last time I ask, and one day I will prove your denial to my speculation wrong. Are you sure you don't have a power? Like you can hear people thoughts!" I accused mockingly for the thousandth time, avoiding my anxiety. Nudging him in the side. We had the same shaped eyes, and smiled the same way. He just laughed at me, throwing an arm around me. We were much better at playing brother and sister, than grand family.

"And that means that this won't be the last time I deny your speculations." He winked jokingly and lowered his voice as if we were part of some conspiracy. I didn't need to lean any closer to hear him, but I leant in anyway, to go through the same joke we always did. "I just know you well enough to know exactly what you are obsessing about at any particular moment." He burst into laughter at my face.

"Hey! I do not obsess… much." I pouted dramatically.

"No offence, but that is a blatant lie!" I heard my father muse from the next room. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to lie?" We all laughed together until we heard a loud crashing noise that signified my mother pouncing on him.

"Oh I'm sorry _honey_ I could have sworn that was your father's job!" My mother said from the same room, causing my grandfather and me to snicker as we heard my dad moan as if he were in pain.

"It's alright mum, we can start lessons on monday." I laughed back, until that was cut off with my own gasp of pain and realisation, tears now choking me up as I ran out of the house. I realised I would not be here thia monday, and maybe never another monday again. I could hear my grandfather over my own comparatively loud footfalls. "Damn the human in me!" I screeched, and sped away even faster, finally arriving to my favourite cave down by the sea. I could sense my grandfather-brother sit lightly next to me.

"You didn't really mean that did you?" He whispered, and even with my ears I could barely hear it. The pain in hius words surprised me.

"What do you mean?" I said monotonously and just as quietly. I was far too upset at the thought that I may never see my family again, to even contemplate running over what I had said.

"About damning the human in you?" He said moving closer to me. As cold as I knew he actually was, I had never felt chilled by him, only comforted.

"Yes I did what of it?" I looked at him in time to see the pain and confusion, so deep in his face that it made me turn back to watching the waves outside my cave.

"How can you say that?" He asked, pleading. I turned to him thinking of all the things to say, _it makes me vulnerable, it makes me ugly in comparison, it makes me slow, a burden._ "How can you believe that?" he asked, something of shock in his words. "Those human bits are what give you a soul, a blush to your cheeks, dreams to dream. They make you who you are. And we all love who you are. You aren't as vulnerable as you seem to think. Having human weaknesses has made you a stronger vampire and opponent, to anyone who is blind enough not to be charmed by your beauty." He sighed, and I could tell that if he had the ability he would join me in crying. _I hadn't said anything, but still he had known what I was thinking, yeah no power my arse! _I thought better than to bring that up then however. He put his arm around me and we just sat there, me crying on his shoulder, looking out at the endless ocean. After a while he broke the silence gently "We'd better head back, you have to be at the airport in an hour, child."

On our run back, we did not part company. Though he was my grand father, it had always been like we were meant to meet; we just clicked, like brother and sister, or best friends. Once we got back to the house, I found that my mother had already packed my bag, her scent filled my room, like honey-suckle and sweet lemons. I showered and dressed, then went in search of my family following their scent to the car. No one said anything about my tantrum as I got in the car, for that I was glad. We drove in silence, my father literally crying and my mother dry sobbing.

When we got to the airport there was 2 minutes until the end of check in, so my good byes were horribly short. I didn't want to let anyone of them go, but at the same time the pull was almost strangling now. I needed to let them go, to consider the idea that I would never see them again, was a need and it already had me mourning.

As the plain flew away I looked out the window and could see them darting through the bush, they must have left the car at the airport. I cried a single tear more then focussed on thoughts of what was yet to come. Sighing I closed my eyes and decided to wait until the flight from Sydney to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So until Emily took me more than a week to write, while "Unknown" took me all of two hours… go figure. I need a name for her, I have been told the one I have come up with is too cliché'… so help?**

**And what are peoples opinions on this new addition to the plot?**


End file.
